Bầu trời xanh Alright
là bài hát nhân vật đầu tiên của Cure Gelato và được ra mắt lần đầu tiên trong tập 3. Tên tiếng Anh của bài hát này là Blue Sky Alright. Lời bài hát Phiên bản kích cỡ TV |-|Phiên âm Tiếng Nhật= Yes shippai nante osorezu Try again Ki ni shite cha hajiman'nai yo Hito no me kara nigeru dake tte tsuman'nai No genkai nante shiranai Anything Jōshiki ni torawarenaide I'm here I'm here koko kara You say tada omou mama ni Sōda sakebi wo agetara You say doko ni itemo sō jibun rashiku nareru Tokihanate Oh Yeah atsuku nareru Alright Todoku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh Jiyū ni habatakou yo Ashita ni tobikomou yo |-|Tiếng Nhật= Yes 失敗なんて恐れず Try again 気にしてちゃ始まんないよ 人の目から逃げるだけって つまんない No 限界なんて知らない Anything 常識にとらわれないで I’m here I’m here ここから You say ただ思うままに そうだ 叫びをあげたら You say どこにいてもそう 自分らしくなれる 解き放て Oh Yeah あつくなれる Alright(オーライ) 届くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 自由に羽ばたこうよ 明日(あした)に飛び込もうよ |-|Tiếng Việt= Yes! Đừng sợ thất bại, thay vào đó chỉ cần Try again Nếu bạn cứ tiếp tục lo lắng rằng nó sẽ không bắt đầu Khi tất cả mọi người ẩn nấp ở đây sẽ chỉ làm cho bạn trông không hoàn thiện No! Hãy quên đi những giới hạn hoặc là Anything Đừng làm bản thân bị cuốn vào một số cảm giác ngốc nghếch tầm thường I'm here I'm here cho bạn bây giờ You say, bạn sẽ không hài lòng cho đến khi Bạn đủ khỏe để hét lên với âm lượng to nhất You say, rằng bất cứ nơi nào có bạn, cuối cùng bạn cũng có thể khẳng định được bạn là ai Chỉ cần để mình đi Oh Yeah, mọi thứ sáng lên cho đến khi nó là Alright Chúng ta có thể đạt được điều đó ngay bây giờ Wo-oh Wo-oh Tất cả, hãy bay đến bầu trời xanh tự do của chúng ta Và bước nhảy thật xa về phía ngày mai mới của chúng ta Phiên bản đầy đủ |-|Phiên âm Tiếng Nhật= Takaburu kodō jōnetsu no iro Dareka no mane ja tsukamenai mono Day by day egaite Starting Itsuka moraeta daijina kakera Amai jerāto mitai ni tokete Stand by me hashire Going My way tojita me no mama ja Sōda tsumazuichau desho My way mune wo hatte sā mae wo muite yukō Tsukisusume Oh Yeah ima wo utaou Alright Hibiku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh mirai e Chikara komete Oh Yeah kakenuketara Alright Aozora e to Wo-oh Wo-oh jiyū ni habatakou yo Yes shippai nante osorezu Try again Ki ni shite cha hajiman'nai yo Hito no me kara nigeru dake tte tsuman'nai No genkai nante shiranai Anything Jōshiki ni torawarenaide I'm here I'm here koko kara You say tada omou mama ni Sōda sakebi wo agetara You say doko ni itemo sō jibun rashiku nareru Tokihanate Oh Yeah atsuku nareru Alright Todoku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh kibō no Mukau saki de Oh Yeah tōku tōku Alright Kumo wo koete Wo-oh Wo-oh ashita ni tobikomou yo Taiyō wo kakusu yō ni kumorizora hirogatte Namida no ame ga afurete mo Kokoro ni tsunaida shiawase ga kitto tachiagareru yūki ni naru Wo-oh Mō ichido tsukisusume Oh Yeah ima wo utaou Alright Hibiku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh mirai e Chikara komete Oh Yeah kakenuketara Alright Aozora e to Wo-oh Wo-oh jiyū ni habatakou yo Ashita ni tobikomou yo |-|Tiếng Nhật= 高ぶる鼓動 情熱の色 誰かの真似じゃ掴めないモノ Day by day 描いて Starting いつか貰えた 大事なカケラ 甘いジェラートみたいに溶けて Stand by me 走れ Going My way 閉じた目のままじゃ そうだ 躓いちゃうでしょ My way 胸を張ってさあ 前を向いて行こう 突き進め Oh Yeah 今を歌おう Alright(オーライ) 響くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 未来へ チカラ込めて Oh Yeah 駆け抜けたら Alright(オーライ) 青空へと Wo-oh Wo-oh 自由に羽ばたこうよ Yes 失敗なんて恐れず Try again 気にしてちゃ始まんないよ 人の目から逃げるだけって つまんない No 限界なんて知らない Anything 常識にとらわれないで I’m here I’m here ここから You say ただ思うままに そうだ 叫びをあげたら You say どこにいてもそう 自分らしくなれる 解き放て Oh Yeah あつくなれる Alright(オーライ) 届くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 希望の 向かう先で Oh Yeah 遠く遠く Alright(オーライ) 雲をこえて Wo-oh Wo-oh 明日(あした)に飛び込もうよ 太陽を隠すように 曇り空ひろがって 涙の雨が溢れても 心に繋いだ幸せがきっと 立ち上がれる 勇気になる Wo-oh もう一度 突き進め Oh Yeah 今を歌おう Alright(オーライ) 響くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 未来へ チカラ込めて Oh Yeah 駆け抜けたら Alright(オーライ) 青空へと Wo-oh Wo-oh 自由に羽ばたこうよ 明日(あした)に飛び込もうよ |-|Tiếng Việt= Nhịp đập phấn khích của mình là màu sắc của niềm đam mê cháy bỏng Đó là điều mà không ai có thể bắt chước được vì đó chính là mình Day by day vẽ nên một ngày mới và Starting Vào một ngày khi mình được tặng chiếc kẹo quý giá đó Nó tan chảy giống như món kem Ý ngon mà bạn đã tặng mình Stand by me, hãy chạy như chúng ta đang Going My way, chúng ta sẽ đến đó với đôi mắt của chúng ta đã nhắm lại Điều đó đúng ngay cả khi chúng ta vấp ngã My way, chỉ cần cảm nhận nhịp đập của mình khi chúng ta sẽ đi thẳng về phía trước Chỉ cần vượt qua cô gái đó Oh Yeah hát to hơn nữa và đó là Alright Hét vang lên Wo-oh Wo-oh đến tương lai Kết hợp sức mạnh của chúng ta Oh Yeah nếu chúng ta phải vượt qua Alright Thẳng tiến đến bầu trời xanh Wo-oh Wo-oh tất cả chúng ta hãy bay đến bầu trời xanh tự do của chúng ta Yes! Đừng sợ thất bại, thay vào đó chỉ cần Try again Nếu bạn cứ tiếp tục lo lắng rằng nó sẽ không bắt đầu Khi tất cả mọi người ẩn nấp ở đây sẽ chỉ làm cho bạn trông không hoàn thiện No! Hãy quên đi những giới hạn hay là Anything Đừng làm bản thân bị cuốn vào một số cảm giác ngốc nghếch tầm thường I'm here I'm here cho bạn bây giờ You say, bạn sẽ không hài lòng cho đến khi Bạn đủ khỏe để hét lên với âm lượng to nhất You say, rằng bất cứ nơi nào có bạn, cuối cùng bạn cũng có thể khẳng định được bạn là ai Chỉ cần để mình đi Oh Yeah ánh sáng nó lên cho đến khi được Alright Chúng ta có thể tiếp cận với nó bây giờ Wo-oh Wo-oh với niềm hi vọng của chúng ta Phía bên kia bầu trời có lẽ cũng là như vậy Oh Yeah nhưng nó thực sự xa xôi Alright Bên ngoài những đám mây chúng ta Wo-oh Wo-oh hãy bước nhảy thật xa về phía ngày mai mới của chúng ta Những đám mây xám xịt trên bầu trời tràn ngập ánh nắng mặt trời tươi sáng Ngay cả khi giọt nước mắt của cơn mưa rơi trên mọi thứ Hạnh phúc của chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ được liên kết bởi những trái tim can đảm của chúng ta, giúp chúng ta đứng lên và tỏa sáng Wo-oh Chỉ cần vượt qua cô gái đó Oh Yeah hát to hơn nữa và đó là Alright Hét vang lên Wo-oh Wo-oh đến tương lai Kết hợp sức mạnh của chúng ta Oh Yeah nếu chúng ta phải vượt qua Alright Thẳng tiến đến bầu trời xanh Wo-oh Wo-oh tất cả chúng ta hãy bay đến bầu trời xanh tự do của chúng ta Hãy bước nhảy thật xa về phía ngày mai mới của chúng ta Nhân vật xuất hiện :Lưu ý: Tên được liệt kê theo thứ tự xuất hiện. *Cure Gelato Âm thanh Nhận xét *Bài hát này được phát trong tập 3 và tập 14 giống như vai trò của một bài hát trong phim. Bài hát này cũng được nghe thấy trong tập 15, mặc dù nó không phải là một tập phim tập trung vào Aoi. Đoạn phim Category:Âm nhạc Category:Bài hát Category:Bài hát trong phim Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Bài hát điển hình Category:Bài hát nhân vật